Chapter 38 Double duel
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo and his wife, duel together


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3****8**

**ΔΙΠΛΗ ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ**

Ο πόλεμος άρχιζε, αλλά τι πόλεμος θα ήταν αυτός; Ποια είναι αυτά τα τρία άτομα με τα μυστηριώδη πλάσματα...; Τι επεδίωκαν από τον Neo και τις φίλες του; Ειδικά αυτός που απελευθέρωσε τον Μοχθηρό Avatar, φαινόταν πολύ οικείος. Περίεργα πράγματα εκτυλίσσονταν πίσω από την πλάτη των ηρώων μας χωρία αυτοί να έχουν ιδέα...Το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας του Neo ακτινοβολούσε επίμονα τον τελευταίο καιρό αισθανόμενο την ύπαρξη μιας κακιάς δύναμης να πλησιάζει όλο και πιο κοντά...

Αυτοί δεν άφηναν τίποτα να πέσει κάτω. Με κάποιον τρόπο θα προσπαθούσαν να παρασύρουν τον Neo και τη γυναίκα του μακριά από τους φίλους τους και να τους εξοντώσουν. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, σκέφτηκε ένα ύπουλο σχέδιο:

-Μην υποτιμάτε σε καμία περίπτωση τον Neo και τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Οι δυνάμεις τους είναι πολύ ισχυρές και δεν θα είναι εύκολο. Υπάρχει όμως ένα μεγάλο κενό το οποίο θα μεταλλευτούμε!

-Και ποιο είναι αυτό; Ρώτησε ο ένας από τους άλλους δύο.

-Η αφοσίωση όλων προς τους φίλους τους. Αν αιχμαλωτίσουμε τις τέσσερις από τις πέντε της ομάδας, οι υπόλοιποι θα αναγκαστούν να κάνουν ότι τους πούμε!

-Τότε να στείλουμε μια ομάδα κυνηγών να τις πιάσει...Πρότεινε η γυναίκα της ομάδας.

-Καλή ιδέα. Απάντησε ο αρχηγός. Έτσι δεν θα έχουν καμία ελπίδα

Έτσι κι έγινε λοιπόν. Μια πεντάδα κυνηγών στάλθηκε με στόχο τη σύλληψη των κοριτσιών, χωρίς αυτές να γνωρίζουν φυσικά τι τους περίμενε.

Την ίδια στιγμή που όλ αυτά διαδραματίζονταν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, στο πάρκο οι τέσσερις από τις πέντε, χαλάρωναν από μια κουραστική μέρα στο σχολείο και συζητούσαν για διάφορα θέματα. Οι μόνοι που απουσίαζαν ήταν ο Neo με τη Makoto, οι οποίοι είχαν βγει για την καθημερινή τους βόλτα ως συνήθως, χωρίς ούτε αυτοί να γνωρίζουν τι θα συνέβαινε.

Όλα λοιπόν πήγαιναν καλά μέχρι που η αδίστακτη ομάδα κυνηγών της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους και έδειξαν από την αρχή ότι δεν είχαν φιλικές διαθέσεις. Αμέσως τις περικύκλωσαν και τους έκλεισαν όλες τις διόδους διάφυγής.

-Για πού νομίζετε ότι το βάλατε; Τους ρώτησε σε ειρωνικό ύφος ένας από αυτούς.

-Ποιοι είστε εσείς; Ρώτησε η Usagi σε έντονο ύφος.

-Εσείς θα έρθετε μαζί μας...!

-Κι αν αρνηθούμε;! Πρότεινε η Reye.

-Δεν έχετε περιθώριο να επιλέξετε. Αν δεν έρθετε με το καλό, θα φροντίσουμε εμείς να έρθετε είτε το θέλετε, είτε όχι!

-Τότε δεν μας αφήνετε επιλογή!!! Είναι ώρα για μεταμόρφωση!!! Είπε τότε πάλι η Usagi και όλες πιάσανε τα στυλό τους για να αλλάξου μορφή. Όταν έγινε αυτό, ήταν έτοιμες για μάχη και η Sailor Moon είπε:

Ώρα να στραπατσάρουμε λίγο τη μούρη τους να ηρεμήσουν!!!

Κι επιτέθηκε χρησιμοποιώντας το σκήπτρο. Η βολή έφυγε αμέσως αλλά ούτε καν πλησίασε τους κυνηγούς...

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Τώρα θα σας δείξουμε εμείς τι θα πει αληθινή δύναμη!!! Είπε πάλι αυτός που μίλησε και πριν και ύψωσε τα χέρια του. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλοι τέσσερις. Τότε από τις παλάμες τους, μαύρη ενέργεια άρχισε να ξεπηδάει και να συγκεντρώνεται σε μια μαύρη μπάλα η οποία μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο, όταν τελείωσαν, την έστειλαν εναντίον τους χτυπώντας και τις τέσσερις ταυτόχρονα ρίχνοντάς τες κάτω.

-Σας προειδοποιήσαμε ότι οι δυνάμεις σας δεν είναι αρκετές για τη Σκοτεινή Τριάδα. Αντλούμε τη δύναμή μας κατευθείαν από τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς και όλες σας οι προσπάθειές είναι μάταιες, καλύτερα να παραδοθείτε πριν πάθετε μεγαλύτερο κακό!

-Σίγουρα θα αστειεύεσαι!!! Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση!!! Θα παλέψουμε μέχρι το τέλος!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι είχε εξασθενήσει, το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιπες. Έτσι δεν άντεξαν και σωριάστηκαν στο έδαφος με αποτέλεσμα οι κυνηγοί να τις πάρουν μαζί τους και να τις μεταφέρουν σε μια απομονωμένη τοποθεσία. Όταν έφτασαν εκεί, τις φυλάκισαν σε ένα ατσάλινο κλουβί το αποίο είχε τέσσερις κορυφές και το είχαν φράξει με ηλεκτρικό φράγμα, ενώ στις ίδιες είχαν φορέσει ηλεκτρόδια στα χέρια και τα πόδια.

-Τι σημαίνουν ν όλα αυτά;!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Τώρα σειρά έχουν οι άλλοι δύο φίλοι σας. Με εσάς στο έλεός μας, θα παραδοθούν άνευ όρων Είπε πάλι ο ίδιος κυνηγός.

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος γι αυτό!!! Θα μας βρουν και θα μας σώσουν!!! Περιμένετε και θα δείτε!!! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Mercury.

Εν τω μεταξύ, ο επικεφαλής της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, έτριβε τα χέρια του από ικανοποίηση αφού το πανούργο σχέδιό του, είχε στεφθεί με απόλυτη επιτυχία:

-Τέλεια. Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιό μου. Τώρα Neo...είσαι δικός μου...

Έπειτα έδωσε τις διαταγές του σε δύο άλλους άντρες οι οποίοι θα ασχολούνταν με τον Neo και την Sailor Jupiter:

-Lighter και Darker, όλα κυλούν όπως τα σχεδίασα, γι αυτό ακολουθήστε τις διαταγές μου και μην διανοηθείτε να αποτύχετε!!! Φροντίστε να βγάλετε από τη μέση τον Κόκκινο Ranger και τη γυναίκα του μια για πάντα!!!. Για να κυριαρχήσουμε στον κόσμο αυτό, όλα πρεπει να πάνε όπως τα σχεδίασα.

-Πώς θα ενεργήσουμε Άρχοντά μας; Ρώτησε ο Lighter.

-Η δουλειά σας είναι να μονομαχήσετε με τον Neo και τη γυναίκα του, και φυσικά να τους νικήσετε!!!

-Θα είναι εύκολο να τους νικήσουμε σε μονομαχία και τους δύο. Δεν θα σε απογοητεύσουμε Αφέντη...Είπε ο Darker.

-Μην τους υποτιμάτε ανόητοι! Μη ξεχνάτε ότι ο Neo έχει τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών στην τράπουλά του! Και η γυναίκα του είναι πολύ καλή μονομάχος! Μπορεί να έχουμε τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς στο πλευρό μας, αλλά οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είναι πανίσχυροι. Δεν θα τους νικήσετε εύκολα! Γι αυτό φρόντισα να αιχμαλωτίσω τις φίλες τους για να πάρω στα σίγουρα αυτό που θέλω!!! Αυτή η μονομαχία δεν θα τους αρέσει και τόσο πολύ...Σύντομα θα το δείτε...

Αυτοί υπάκουσαν και ετοιμάστηκαν να τους παρασύρουν στο μέρος που θα μονομαχούσαν...Σε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά στον Neo και την Mako, οι οποίοι μεταμορφώθηκαν αμέσως και πήραν θέση μάχης.

-Όχι!!! Τι είναι αυτός;!!! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter...

-Ποιος είσαι;! Τον ρώτησε έντονα ο Neo.

-Σύντομα θα το μάθετε, αλλά κοιτάξτε τι έχουμε για σας! Του είπε ο Darker και έδειξε με το χέρι του μια μαύρη δίνη που απεικόνιζε τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες Sailor να φωνάζουν απελπισμένα για βοήθεια.

-Αφήστε τις αμέσως!!! Άρχισε η Sailor Jupiter να εκνευρίζεται...

-Και τι θα κάνεις αν δε σε ακούσουμε; Την ειρωνεύτηκε τότε ο Darker.

-ΘΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΤΕ!!! ΑΝ ΤΟΛΜΗΣΕΤΕ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΙΡΑΞΕΤΕ ΕΣΤΩ ΚΑΙ ΜΙΑ ΤΡΙΧΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ, ΣΑΣ ΥΠΟΣΧΟΜΑΙ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΔΙΑΛΥΣΩ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΚΑΝΕΝΑ ΕΛΕΟΣ!!! ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΤΕ ΙΔΕΑ ΜΕ ΠΟΙΟΝ ΤΑ ΒΑΛΑΤΕ!!! Ο Neo είχε θυμώσει για τα καλά...

-Με τις απειλές δεν κερδίζεις τίποτα. Υπάρχει όμως ένας τρόπος για να τις σώσετε!!!

-Πες μας!!! Είπε πάλι ο Neo.

-Συναντήστε με σε εκείνο το ψηλό κτίριο, αν θέλετε να σώσετε τις φίλες σας!

-Σε προειδοποιώ!!! Μη δοκιμάζεις την υπομονή μας!!! Είπε το ίδιο θυμωμένα και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα τα πούμα σύντομα, είπε τότε ο Darker και κατευθύνθηκε σε εκείνη την πολυκατοικία μαζί με τον φίλο του.

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή...Θα μονομαχήσουμε και μόλις τους νικήσουμε, θα βρούμε τις άλλες! Είπε ο Neo και η Mako συμφώνησε μαζί του λέγοντας:

-Τότε πάμε να τους δώσουμε ένα μάθημα!!! Και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκαν στην κορυφή...Όπου τους περίμεναν ο Lighter και ο Darker...

-Βλέπω ότι αποφασίσατε να εμφανιστείτε, πολύ σοφή επιλογή...Είπε ο Lighter.

-Κάναμε αυτό που μας ζητήσατε. Τώρα ελευθερώστε τους ανθρώπους μας!!! Απαίτησε ο Neo.

-Δε θα είναι και τόσο εύκολο. Εσείς οι δύο θα πρέπει να μονομαχήσετε αν θέλετε να ξαναδείτε τους αγαπημένους σας, αλλά πριν από αυτό, επιτρέψτε μας να συστηθούμε. Είμαι ο Lighter.

-Κι εγώ ο Darker!

-Αν νικήσουμε, τότε θα μας πείτε που τιε κρύβετε!!! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ίσως. Απάντησε ο Lighter. Αλλά πρώτα θα σας εξηγήσω τους κανόνες της μονομαχίας! Αυτή η μάχη θα είναι διπλή! Εμείς εναντίον σας! Κάθε παίχτης θα αρχίσει με 4000 πόντους ζωής, πρέπει να κερδίσετε και τους δύο αντιπάλους για να νικήσετε! Όσο για τους χαμένους, θα πληρώσουν πολύ ακριβό τίμημα. Θα πληρώσουν με την ίδια τους τη ζωή!!! Δείτε πού στεκόσαστε. Σε μια λεπτή επιφάνεια πάνω σε έναν πενηνταόροφο φωταγωγό που φτάνει μέχρι το ισόγειο. Αν πέσετε, θα συναντήσετε το θάνατο. Οι πόντοι ζωής σας θα εμφανίζονται στο κουτί στο πάτωμα δίπλα σας. Και όταν φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα φτάσει και το τέλος σας!

-Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα...Συμπλήρωσε ο Darker. Δείτε σε αυτήν τη γιγαντοοθόνη.

-Τι είναι πάλι αυτό;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δείτε και μόνοι σας! Τους είπε αυτός κι αμέσως εμφανίστηκε η εικόνα των κοριτσιών που ήταν παγιδευμένες στο κλουβί με τα ηλεκτρόδια πάνω τους.

-Εξηγήσου!!! Είπε τότε ο Neo νευριασμένα.

-Κάθε φορά που θα χάνετε πόντους ζωής, αυτά τα ηλεκτρόδια θα ενεργοποιούνται και θα τους προσφέρουν ένα ηλεκτροσόκ που δεν έχουν ξαναδεί. Κι όταν χάσετε. Θα πάτε να τις συναντήσετε!!!

-Μόλις κάνατε το δεύτερο λάθος σας!!! Πρώτα απαγάγατε τις φίλες μας και τώρα μας προκαλέσατε...! Θα το μετανιώσετε!!! Είπε ο Neo.

-Τότε ας μονομαχήσουμε! Πρότεινε ο Lighter και ξεκίνησε αυτός το παιχνίδι. Θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Mako:

-Θα αρχίσω καλώντας τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη Beta σε θέση άμυνας!!! (1600) Το τέρας μου θα με προστατέψει από τις επιθέσεις σου κυνηγέ!

-Κοιτάξτε! Είπε τότε ο Darker κι έκανε την κίνησή του. Καλώ την Αστραφτερή Άβυσσο σε θέση άμυνας! (1800) Τώρα θα σας δείξουμε πώς μονομαχούμε μαζί!

-Ακριβώς! Συμπλήρωσε ο Lighter και ενεργοποίησε την κάρτα του. Παίζω τη Μάσκα της Κτηνωδίας!

-Ευχαριστώ Lighter, η μάσκα σου ταιριάζει τέλεια στο τέρας μου και αυξάνει τους πόντους επίθεσής του κατά 1000

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Έχουν ήδη ένα τέρας με 2600 πόντους! Παρατήρησε ο Neo έκπληκτος.

-Σωστά! Και θα μένει έτσι όσο δίνουμε 1000 πόντους για να χρησιμοποιήσουμε αυτή τη μάσκα! Πρόσθεσε ο Lighter. Όμως o Darker είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Τώρα δε θα χρειαστεί, γιατί θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Μασκοφόρο Ξόανο! Χάρη σε αυτό ακυρώνονται οι αρνητικές επιδράσεις της μαγικής μας κάρτας. Τώρα οι πόντοι ζωής μας θα μείνουν ανέπαφοι από τη Μάσκα της Κτηνωδίας! Δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε μαζί μας και η ομαδική μας στρατηγική θα σας συντρίψει!

-Αμφιβάλλω! Μπορούμε κι εμείς να αποκρούσουμε τη δύναμη κάθε κάρτας σας και να δουλέψουμε κι εμείς ομαδικά! Είπε η Mako κοιτάζοντας το συμπαίχτη της κι αυτός κούνησε το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας. Έπειτα έκανε την κίνησή του:

-Βάζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και μετά, καλώ τη Ροζ Ranger!!! (2000) και θα τη βάλω σε θέση επίθεσης! Και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, παίρνω 500 πόντους ζωής για κάθε κάρτα που κρατάς Darker! Έτσι έχω 6000

-Neo, ελπίζω να ξέρεις τι κάνεις...Του είπε η σύζυγός του...

-Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη...Της απάντησε αυτός.

-Δεν έχετε ελπίδα! Φτιάξαμε τις τράπουλές μας με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να μπορέσουμε να νικήσουμε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς σου Κόκκινε Ranger!

-Ποτέ!!! Η μονομαχία μόλις ξεκίνησε Απάντησε εκείνος, ενώ παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Πρέπει να νικήσουμε...Αλλιώς οι φίλες μας θα βρεθούν σε ακόμα μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο!!! Δε θα το αφήσω να συμβεί...θα σε σώσω Sailor Moon...Ότι κι αν χρειαστεί να κάνω...»

-Ήταν μεγάλο σας λάθος να δεχτείτε την πρόκλησή μας! Όταν εσείς οι δύο χάσετε, η ζωή σας θα τερματιστεί και δε θα ξαναδείτε ποτέ τις φίλες σας. Και ο κόσμος θα ανήκει στη Σκοτεινή Τριάδα! Τους είπε ο Lighter.

-Λάθος! Εμείς θα νικήσουμε! Και μετά θα ελευθερώσετε τη Sailor Moon και τις άλλες! Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter. Όσο για τον Lighter, προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Δες αυτό! Είναι η μαγική κάρτα Μάσκα των Καταραμένων!!! Και μόλις τη βάλω στο τέρας σου, θα είναι εντελώς άχρηστο Δία!

Το είπε και το έκανε και η μάσκα κόλλησε πάνω στον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη. Έπειτα ο Lighter συνέχισε:

-Όσο φοράει αυτή τη μάσκα, το τέρας σου δεν μπορεί να επιτεθεί ούτε να αμυνθεί! Και μέχρι να βγει η μάσκα, θα χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής για κάθε χαμένο γύρο! Τέλος θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Τώρα είναι η σειρά σας!

Ήταν η σειρά της Sailor Jupiter να κάνει κίνηση. Και άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει τι σκάρωναν αυτοί:

«Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω...Ο Darker έχει τα περισσότερα τέρατα στις κάρτες του ενώ ο Lighter έχει μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες για να αδυνατίζει τα δικά μας...»

-Τώρα θα χάσεις 500 πόντους ζωής χάρη στη μάσκα μου! Ξανάπε ο Lighter και οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 3500 ενώ ταυτόχρονα, τα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιήθηκαν προκαλώντας ηλεκτροσόκ σε όλες τους.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!!! Είναι η σειρά μου!!! Είπε τότε η Mako και τράβηξε την κάρτα της, η οποία ήταν ένα δυνατό τέρας:

«Ωραία...Το Θηρίο του Gilfer...Τώρα μπορώ να ξεφορτωθώ τη Μάσκα των Καταραμένων θυσιάζοντας τον πολεμιστή μου για να καλέσω αυτό το πολύ πιο δυνατό πλάσμα»

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου Sailor Jupiter...Εκτός αν θέλεις να καθυστερήσεις το αναπόφευκτο...

-Δε νομίζω!!! Τώρα θυσιάζω τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη!

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο Makoto!! Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Τη Μάσκα Περιορισμού!!! Με αυτήν στην αρένα, δεν μπορείτε να νικήσετε! Γιατί όσο είναι στο παιχνίδι η Μάσκα Περιορισμού, κανείς σας δεν μπορεί να θυσιάσει τα τέρατά του! Και δίχως θυσίες δεν μπορείτε να καλέσετε τα δυνατά σας τέρατα κι έτσι θα σας νικήσουμε εύκολα!

-Χωρίς την ικανότητα να θυσιάζεις, οι κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών σου, είναι άχρηστες Neo. Του είπε τότε ο Darker.

-Θα το δούμε αυτό!!! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Kuriboh σε θέση άμυνας (200) Neo, πρέπει να ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας...

-Ναι, ξέρω αλλά δεν έχω τίποτα στο χέρι μου που να μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει αυτή τη στιγμή, ελπίζω νε έχεις καμιά καλύτερη ιδέα...

-Αν εσείς οι δύο τελειώσατε, είναι η σειρά μου. Είπε τότε ο Darker κάνοντας την κίνησή του. Θα μπορούσα να επιτεθώ στον πολεμιστή σου Δία αλλά αφού χάνεις χάρη σε αυτόν 500 πόντους ζωής, θα ήμουν χαζός να τον καταστρέψω. Μετά έχουμε και το τέρας σου Neo. Πάω στοίχημα όμως ότι κρύβεις μια παγίδα!

-Μη φοβάσαι Darker. Κάνε επίθεση, μας καλύπτω εγώ! Τον ενθάρρυνε ο συμπαίχτης του.

-Ωραία! Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τώρα, Αστραφτερή Άβυσσος, επίθεση στην Ροζ Ranger!!!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα ανόητε! Είχε έτοιμη την απάντηση ο Neo. Ενεργοποίησες τη Ακύρωση Επίθεσης μαζί με την Δίνη της Αστραπής! Όχι μόνο η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται αλλά το τέρας σου θα καταστραφεί, αρκεί να πετάξω μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου!

Παρόλα αυτά ο Lighter είχε ετοιμάσει τη αντεπίθεσή του:

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω, αλλά η ανάποδη κάρτα μου ακυρώνει την παγίδα σου! Ενεργοποίησε τη Μεταφορά της Κατάρας! Αυτή η κάρτα ενεργοποιείται όταν παίζεις μια παγίδα και την ακυρώνει! Έτσι το τέρας μας θα επιτεθεί!

-Δεν πρόκειται νε επιτεθεί αφού θα καταστραφεί! Είπε ο Neo.

-Φοβάμαι πως ούτε η μαγική σου κάρτα θα σε βοηθήσει...Του είπε με τη σειρά του ο Darker. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μεταφορά της Μαγείας κι έτσι η ενέργεια της μαγικής σου κάρτας περνάει σε μένα. Που σημαίνει ότι το δικό σου τέρας θα καταστραφεί...Το ίδιο κι εσύ! Αστραφτερή Άβυσσος! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του Neo!!!

Και το τέρας επιτέθηκε με στόχο τους πόντους του. Η επίθεση όμως δεν έφτασε ποτέ να χτυπήσει τον Neo. Αντί γι αυτόν, πέτυχε ένα τείχος από εκατοντάδες Kuriboh...

-Με έσωσες πάνω στην ώρα...Ευχαριστώ Mako μου...

-Η επίθεσή σας εμποδίστηκε χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα!!! Πολλαπλασίασε τον Kuriboh! Ανέλαβε νε εξηγήσει η σύζυγός του.

-Τα ζωάκια σου δεν θα είναι εδώ για πολύ! Κι όταν φύγουν αυτά, θα φύγουν και οι πόντοι σας! Είπε εξαγριωμένος ο Darker.

-Τότε δοκιμάστε να ξαναχτυπήσετε το συμπαίχτη μου! Τους προκάλεσε εκείνη.

-Lighter, πρέπει πρώτα να ρίξουμε το αμυντικό τείχος των Kuriboh πριν καταστρέψουμε τους πόντους ζωής του Neo. Μπορείς να το αναλάβεις;

-Φυσικά και μπορώ. Και δεν θα ξέρουν από πού τους ήρθε! Μέχρι να είναι πολύ αργά!

-Τελειώσατε; Είναι η κίνησή μου! Τους έκοψε ο Neo και τράβηξε. Αυτή τη φορά τράβηξε κι αυτός ένα δυνατό θηρίο:

«Τράβηξα την κάρτα της Sailor Mars. Θα μπορούσα να νικήσω τα τέρατά τους με αυτήν. Όμως πρέπει να θυσιάσω δύο τέρατα για να την καλέσω, αλλά τώρα δεν μπορώ. Όσο αυτοί έχουν τη Μάσκα Περιορισμού στην αρένα, δεν μπορώ να θυσιάσω τίποτα...Όμως κάτι θα σκεφτώ εγώ...Δε με ξέρουν καλά...!!! Θα το μετανιώσουν πικρά που τα έβαλαν μαζί μας!!!» Τώρα προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα κι έπειτα καλώ την Sailor Venus σε θέση άμυνας (1400) για να προστατέψω τους πόντους ζωής μου!

-Δεν θα κρύβεσαι για πάντα Neo! Μπορώ να καταστρέψω το τέρας σου εύκολα και μετά το τείχος με τα ζωάκια σας. Έπειτα οι πόντοι ζωής σας θα είναι ανυπεράσπιστοι. Είπε ο Darker ενώ ο Lighter πραγματοποίησε τη δική του κίνηση:

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να εξαφανίσω την άμυνά σας. Και θα το κάνω με αυτήν την κάρτα! Ακόμα μια μάσκα! Η Μάσκα της Διάλυσης! Θα σκεπάσει τη μαγική σου κάρτα και θα σταματήσει τη δράση της! Κι έτσι η άμυνά σας κατέρρευσε και τώρα είναι θέμα χρόνου να σας καταστρέψουμε! Και δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Όπως με τη Μάσκα των Καταραμένων, έτσι και με αυτή τη μάσκα, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής σε κάθε γύρο...

«Όχι...Τι θα κάνω τώρα...; Τα τέρατά μου είναι καλυμμένα με μάσκες και χάνω 1000 πόντους ζωής σε κάθε γύρο και μαζί χάνουμε και τις φίλες μας...Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι γρήγορα...Όλα τελείωσαν...» Σκαφτόταν η Sailor Jupiter καθώς έχασε 1000 πόντους ζωής και τα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιήθηκαν για μια ακόμα φορά ηλεκτρίζοντάς τες ακόμα πιο δυνατά...Όμως η κίνηση του Lighter δεν είχε τελειώσει...:

-Τώρα καλώ το Μεγάλο Tiki Elder (1500) και θα ξεφορτωθώ τον Kuriboh από την αρένα! Επίθεση!!!

Και η επίθεση του τέρατος, εξαφάνισε τον Kuriboh.

-Mako, είσαι καλά...; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Απάντησε εκείνη. Αλλά ο Lighter τους διέκοψε:

-Τώρα οι πόντοι σου είναι ανυπεράσπιστοι σε μια άμεση επίθεση μιας και το τέρας σου δεν μπορεί να σε υπερασπιστεί χάρη στη μάσκα που φοράει. Και όταν χάσεις, θα γκρεμιστείς, στην άβυσσο του θανάτου!

-Δεν θα χάσουμε! Μόνο μια κάρτα θέλω!!! Τραβάω!!! Είπε η Mako καθώς σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν πάμε καλά...Καμιά κάρτα μου δε με βοηθάει...Ούτε αυτή η παγίδα που τράβηξα μου προσφέρει κάτι...Τι θα κάνω...; Αν παίξω την Καταστροφή Καρτών που έχω στο χέρι μου, όλοι θα πετάξουμε τις κάρτες μας και θα τραβήξουμε καινούριες...Αν όμως ο Neo έχει ένα σχέδιο να τους νικήσει και τον αναγκάσω να πετάξει τις κάρτες του; Θα του χαλάσω το σχέδιο. Τι επιλογή έχω...πρέπει να κάνω κίνηση παρόλα αυτά...» Όμως ο Neo τη διέκοψε:

-Mako...Το σχέδιό μας δεν πετυχαίνει...Πρέπει να αλλάξουμε τακτική. Καμιά από τις κάρτες μας δε μας βοηθάει. Για την ακρίβεια έχω ένα δυνατό τέρας που θα μπορούσε να μας κερδίσει τη μονομαχία, αλλά δεν μπορώ να την καλέσω τώρα. Μάλλον είναι καλύτερα στο νεκροταφείο...Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις ε;

-Κατάλαβα...Νομίζω ότι ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω...Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν κατάφερες να καλέσεις ένα τέρας για να προστατέψεις τους πόντους ζωής σου. Όμως δεν έχει σημασία. Τώρα θα παίξω την παντοδύναμη μαγική μου κάρτα με το όνομα Κατάρα του Μασκοφόρου Θηρίου! Θυσιάζοντας τα δύο τέρατά μας, μπορώ να καλέσω μια από τις πιο καταστροφικές δυνάμεις που έχετε δει ποτέ! Νιώσε τη δύναμη του Μασκοφόρου Θηρίου!!! (3200) Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σταματήσει την οργή του! Γι αυτό ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα Sailor Jupiter!!! Επίθεση μασκοφόρο Θηρίο μου!!! Διέταξε ο Darker και επιχείρησε να τη αποτελειώσει: Αλλά ο Neo είχε αντίθετη γνώμη:

-Αφροδίτη!!! Προστάτεψέ την!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η Sailor Venus μπήκε σαν ασπίδα και η επίθεση του πλάσματος του Darker μπλοκαρίστηκε.

-Ευχαριστώ Neo μου...Στο χρωστάω...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Δε θα αφήσω αυτούς τους χοντροκέφαλους να σε πάρουν από μένα...Τώρα παίξε την κάρτα που έχεις ανάποδα...

-Αμέσως! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα! Καταστροφή Καρτών!!! Τώρα όλοι πετάμε τις κάρτες που κρατάμε και τραβάμε καινούριες!

-Η σύζυγός σου σε ανάγκασε να πετάξεις τις κάρτες που χρειαζόσουν; Ρώτησε ο Lighter.

-Το ακριβώς αντίθετο ανόητε! Δεν θα μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει περισσότερο! Χωρίς την ικανότητα να θυσιάσω, δεν μπορούσα να καλέσω το τέρας που είχα στο χέρι μου, αλλά τώρα μπορώ! Απάντησε ο Neo με σαρκασμό.

-Πώς;!!! Αναφώνησαν και οι δυο τους.

-Δείτε προσεκτικά! Αποκαλύπτω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος!!! Για να φέρω το τέρας που έστειλα πριν στο νεκροταφείο!! Την πανίσχυρη Sailor Mars!!! (3000) Αυτό θα σας κάνει να πληρώσετε που τολμήσατε να τα βάλετε μαζί μας!! Το τέρας μου θα σας τυλίξει στις φλόγες!!!

-Σας το είπα ότι δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε με τη συνδυασμένη μας δύναμη! Και όταν σας νικήσουμε, θα μας οδηγήσετε εκεί που κρατάτε φυλακισμένες την Sailor Moon και τις άλλες! Όμως οι κυνηγοί έχουν ακόμα το πάνω χέρι. Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Η σύζυγός σου έχει δίκιο Neo. Μπορεί να κάλεσες το δυνατό σου τέρας αλλά δεν είναι τίποτε μπροστά στην ανώτερη δύναμη του Μασκοφόρου Θηρίου μας

-Κάνει λάθος! Μπήκε στη μέση η Sailor Jupiter. Μπορείς να καταστρέψεις το τέρας του, εμπιστέψου με, μόλις κάνεις επίθεση, εγώ θα σε στηρίξω. Μη διστάζεις.

-Σε πιστεύω... Γι αυτό θα επιτεθώ στο τέρας τους κι ας είναι δυνατότερο από το δικό μου. Της απάντησε ο Neo και διέταξε:

-Άρη!!! Επάνω του! Ψήσε το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο τους με τη φλογισμένη σου επίθεση!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας των κυνηγών τυλίχθηκε στις φλόγες και καταστράφηκε αμέσως αφήνοντάς του άφωνους:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Το θηρίο ήταν 200 πόντους δυνατότερο από τη Sailor Mars. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να καταστραφεί; Ρώτησε ο Darker έκπληκτος.

-Το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο σας καταστράφηκε καθαρά. Ανέλαβε να τους εξηγήσει η Sailor Jupiter. Όταν έστειλα το Θηρίο του Gilfer στο νεκροταφείο, ενεργοποίησα την ειδική του ικανότητα. Μειώνει την επιθετική δύναμη ενός τέρατος κατά 500 πόντους. Και φυσικά διάλεξα το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο! Και μείωσα τους πόντους του, σε 2700 κι έτι έγινε πιο αδύναμο από την Sailor Mars! Και αν δεν το προσέξατε, δεν έχετε κανένα τέρας και όταν ο Neo επιτεθεί ξανά, είστε χαμένοι!

-Έχει δίκιο! Ο γύρος μου τελείωσε αυτή τη φορά αλλά η μονομαχία μόλις άρχισε και όταν επιτεθώ στον επόμενο γύρο, εσείς οι δύο θα ικετεύετε για έλεος!!! Τώρα κάνε την κίνησή σου Lighter!

-Καλώς!!! Βάζω αυτό το τέρας σε θέση άμυνας και μετά θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα τελειώνοντας το γύρο μου! Και χάρη στις μάσκες μου, χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής. Γι αυτό τράβηξε την κάρτα σου Δία!!! Είπε τότε ο Lighter καθώς τα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιούνταν και πάλι...

-Εντάξει Lighter! Δεν ξέρω τι σχεδιάζεις αλλά θα σε σταματήσω! Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάοδα και μετά θα καλέσω τον Alpha, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1400) Επίθεση τώρα!!!

Ο Πολεμιστής Μαγνήτης επιτέθηκε αλλά ο Lighter δεν άνοιξε καμία από τις κάρτες του μιας και τις ήθελε για το τέρας του Neo. Έτσι το ανάποδο τέρας του, καταστράφηκε.. Και ο Darker του είπε:

-Δεν έχουμε τέρατα στην αρένα Lighter. Αν ο Neo επιτεθεί με την Sailor Mars, είμαστε χαμένοι!

-Μη φοβάσαι, τα έχω φροντίσει όλα. Το σχέδιό μου θα έχει απόλυτη επιτυχία!

-Εντάξει. Τώρα θα παίξω την Αχρεία Κούκλα. (1600)

-Τι σκαρώνεις... Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo.

-Θα δεις...Εμπρός Αχρεία Κούκλα...Επίθεση στην Sailor Mars!

Καθώς το τέρας έκανε επίθεση, ο Lighter ολοκλήρωνε το σχέδιό τους:

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τη Μάσκα της Αδυναμίας!

-Τι κάνατε στο τέρας μου;! Ρώτησε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Όπως λέει και το όνομά της, αυτή η μάσκα αδυνατίζει την πολεμίστριά σου Neo! Κι επίσης θα παίξω ξανά τη Μάσκα της Κτηνωδίας που προσθέτει 1000 πόντους επίθεσης στην Αχρεία Κούκλα κάνοντάς την πιο δυνατή από το τέρας σου! Όλα τελείωσαν...!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα!!! Μπήκε στη μέση η Mako. Είμαστε δύο. Και θα ενεργοποιήσω την παγίδα μου! Το Μυστικό Πλαίσιο!!! Με αυτό, η μαγεία της μάσκας σου, περνάει στην Sailor Mars κι έτσι την κάνει πιο δυνατή από το τέρας σας!

Έτσι η Sailor Mars πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και έκαψε την Αχρεία Κούκλα ρίχνονατς τους πόντους ζωής του Darker στους 2000 και κάνοντάς τον έξαλλο:

-Lighter! Κοίτα τι έκανες!!!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Εξ αιτίας σου κατέβηκα στους 2000 πόντους: Αυτό έκανες!

-Και κατηγορείς εμένα; Αν θυμάμαι καλά, η αχρεία κούκλα ήταν δικό σου τέρας!

Ήταν φανερό ότι το ομαδικό τους πνεύμα άρχισε να διασπάται...Κάτι που η Sailor Jupiter, άρχισε να το αντιλαμβάνεται...:

«Αυτοί οι δύο αρχίζουν να χάνουν την ομαδικότητά τους. Στο τέλος αυτό θα τους κοστίσει»

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Κατέληξε τελικά ο Darker.

-Καιρός να σε αποτελειώσω...Αφού είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος, έχεις χάσει! Νιώσε τη δύναμη της Sailor Mars! Χτύπα τον Darker στους πόντους ζωής του!!! Πρόσταξε ο Neo.

-Ήξερα ότι θα το έκανες! Κι έτσι ενεργοποίησα αυτό!!! Τη Μάσκα του Απόρθητου! Με προστατεύει από άμεσες επιθέσεις για ένα γύρο! Καλή προσπάθεια. Ήταν πολύ προβλέψιμη κίνηση και ήμουν έτοιμος να την αποκρούσω!

-Όμως τι λέει ο φίλος σου ο Lighter; Τι θα γινόταν αν έκανα επίθεση σε αυτόν αντί σε σένα; Θα χρησιμοποιούσε τη μαγική του κάρτα ή θα σε έκανε να χάσεις; Τους ρώτησε τότε ο Neo με φανερό το αίσθημα του σαρκασμού.

-Μην τον ακούς! Του είπε τότε πάλι ο Darker όταν τον είδε να δυσανασχετεί. Φυσικά και θα είχα παίξει την κάρτα μου για να σε βοηθήσω, αν και δεν είμαι σίγουρος ίτ κι εσύ θα έκανες το ίδιο για μένα!

«Μπράβο Neo...Τώρα άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω τι κάνεις...Είδες ότι άρχισαν να αμφιβάλλουν ο ένας για τον άλλο και προσπαθείς να τους χαλάσεις το ομαδικό τους πνεύμα....» Σκεφτόταν τότε η Sailor Jupiter κρυφογελώντας...Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Ο καθένας τους φαινόταν να παίζει μόνος του από εδώ και πέρα...και για την ακρίβεια, ο Lighter ξεκίνησε:

-Σειρά μου!!! Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα κι έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την αλλαγή καρτών! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να ανταλλάξω τις κάρτες μου με αυτές οποιουδήποτε μονομάχου επιθυμώ. Και διαλέγω εσένα Darker! Αν δεν θέλεις να με βοηθήσεις με τις κάρτες σου, τότε πολύ απλά θα σου τις πάρω!!!

-Πώς τολμάς;!!!

-Τώρα αλλάζουμε χέρι. Δώσε μου τις κάρτες σου!

-Πάρε!!!

-Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τον Επιλογέα! Αν πετύχει, εσείς οι δύο είστε χαμένοι! Να πώς λειτουργεί... Πρώτα ρίχνω τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα και στη μέση μπαίνει ο επιλογέας. Τώρα θα διαλέξει τυχαία ένα τέρας, αν επιλέξει μια από τις μαγικές μου κάρτες, όλες τους θα πάνε στο νεκροταφείο

-Αυτές οι κάρτες που ρισκάρεις, είναι δικές μου!

-Ήταν δικές σου!

-Αν η κίνησή σου αποτύχει, θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Ξέχασα να πω ότι αν ο επιλογέας διαλέξει την τρίτη μου κάρτα, τότε θα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα παντοδύναμο τέρας χωρίς να χρειαστεί να κάνω θυσία!

Και ο επιλογέας άρχισε να περιστρέφεται ανάμεσα στις τρεις κάρτες, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, άρχισε να πηγαίνει πιο αργά και στο τέλος σταμάτησε στην κάρτα του τέρατος. Του ισχυρού θηρίου για το οποίο μιλούσε ο Darker.

-Έφτασε το τέλος σας!!! Τους είπε τότε αυτός. Καλώ το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο Des Gardious! (3300) Και θα καταστρέψει την πολεμίστριά σου με ένα χτύπημα του φοβερού του νυχιού!

-Είσαι τυχερός που η κίνησή σου είχε επιτυχία...! Του είπε κάπως ειρωνικά ο Darker.

-Ναι. Και τώρα το θηρίο μου είναι έτοιμο να σας συντρίψει και τους δύο μια για πάντα!!!

-Πώς μπορούμε να νικήσουμε κάτι τόσο δυνατό...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Μη χάνεις την πίστη σου. Όσο πιστεύουμε στην καρδιά των Καρτών, δεν θα χάσουμε... Την ενθάρρυνε ο Neo. Όμως ήταν ακόμα η σειρά του Lighter να επιτεθεί...:

-Και τώρα σε ποιον από τους δυο σας να επιτεθώ πρώτα...; Θα μπορούσα να επιτεθώ σε εσένα Δία. Με τους πολεμιστές σου να σε προστατεύουν, θα είναι εύκολο να σε καταστρέψω, όμως είναι και ο Neo. Μπορώ να επιτεθώ στην Sailor Mars και να βγάλω από την αρένα αυτήν την απειλή. Το τέλος είναι κοντά!!! Παραδίνεσαι;! Διαλέγω εσένα Makoto!!!

-Στάσου! Τον έκοψε ο Darker. Υποτίθεται ότι είμαστε ομάδα, αυτό σημαίνει ότι έχω κι εγώ λόγο σε αυτήν την απόφαση. Συμφωνώ ότι πρέπει να καταστρέψουμε την Sailor Jupiter όμως αν αφήσουμε την Sailor Mars του Neo, θα είναι πολύ μεγάλο λάθος.

-Όχι! Είναι η κίνησή μου και διαλέγω την Sailor Jupiter!!! Είπε τότε πεισματικά ο Lighter.

-Το ήξερα...!!! Μπήκε τότε ο Neo στην κουβέντα. Αναρωτιόμουν αν είχες το κουράγιο να προκαλέσεις την Sailor Mars και τώρα το βλέπω. Είσαι μόνο λόγια και καθόλου δράση. Μόνο ένας δειλός θα επέλεγε τον εύκολο τρόπο αντί να συγκεντρώσει τις δυνάμεις του και να επιτεθεί στο τέρας μου!

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, η Mako μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα για το τι είχε ο Neo στο μυαλό του. Σαν αποτέλεσμα, ο Lighter άρχισε να ξανασκέφτεται σε ποιον θα επιτεθεί:

-Εντάξει! Υπάρχει αλλαγή σχεδίου! Des Gardious! Κατάστρεψε την Sailor Mars τώρα!!!

Και τα νύχια αυτού του πλάσματος κομμάτιασαν την πολεμίστρια του Neo προκαλώντας τον εκνευρισμό του:

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!! Εξόντωσέ τους τώρα Mako!!

Κι εκείνη προχώρησε αμέσως κι ας έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής:

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Θα μετανιώσεις που δεν μου επιτέθηκες! Όταν παίξω την κάρτα που έχω στο χέρι μου, θα σας καταστρέψω!!

-Και πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό; Δεν μπορείτε να θυσιάσετε τίποτα χάρη στην παγίδα μας! Είπε ο Darker.

-Δεν είναι ο μόνος τρόπος για να καλέσεις ισχυρά τέρατα Darker! Γι αυτό θα παίξω τον Gamma! Τον τρίτο Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη!!! (1500) Και τώρα που τους έχω και τους τρεις στην αρένα, θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική τους ικανότητα! Ενωθείτε!!!

Όταν τα τρία τέρατα ενώθηκαν, σχημάτισαν ένα καινούριο ακόμα πιο δυνατό θηρίο:

-Υποδεχτείτε τον Valkyrion! Τον Πολεμιστή Magna!!! (3500)

O Neo χάρηκε με αυτό το καινούριο τέρας και της είπε τότε:

-Μπράβο σου! Τώρα είναι ώρα να επιτεθείς Κατάστρεψε αυτό το πράγμα!

Εκείνη ήθελε να επιτεθεί αλλά δίσταζε. ΑΝ και το τέρας της ήταν δυνατότερο αό το δικό τους, και πάλι δεν ήταν σίγουρη γι αυτό. Αν το πλάσμα τους είχε κάποια κρυμμένη ικανότητα...; Τι θα γινόταν τότε...;

-Δεν είμαι σίγουρη...Του απάντησε.

-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορεί να μπλοκάρει την επίθεσή σου; Μη φοβάσαι. Κρατώ στο χέρι μου ένα πανίσχυρο τέρας και έχω ένα σχέδιο για να το καλέσω αφού η μάσκα τους με εμποδίσει να θυσιάσω τέρατα. Όμως θα χρειαστώ τη βοήθειά σου...

-Και θα την έχεις! Ξέρω ότι μπορούμε να νικήσουμε Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και διατάζω τον Valkyrion να επιτεθεί τώρα!!! Διάλυσε το τέρας τους!!!

Και το θηρίο των κυνηγών καταστράφηκε. Αυτοί όμως δε φαίνονταν καθόλου νευρικοί. Ειδικά ο Lighter που ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Τώρα την πατήσατε! Όταν ο Des Gardious στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, αφήνει πίσω του τρεις μάσκες που μαζί δημιουργούν μια πιο ισχυρή μάσκα! Τη Μάσκα των Λειψάνων! Και τώρα με αυτήν μπορώ να ελέγξω ένα τέρας του σαν να ήταν δικό μου! Κι έτσι ο Πολεμιστής Magna ανήκει σε μένα! Μπορείς να αναλάβεις να καταστρέψεις τη Makoto και μετά θα διαλύσω εγώ τον Neo.

-Βεβαίως...! Ήρθε το τέλος σου Δία! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα με το όνομα Masquerade.Με αυτήν μπορώ να ελέγξω ένα τέρας του Lighter σαν να ήταν δικό μου. Τώρα Valkyrion κατάστρεψε τον πρώην αφέντη σου!!!

-Μη χαίρεστε ακόμα!!! Τους χάλασε τα σχέδια η Makoto. Αποκαλύψου ανάποδη κάρτα! Αντί-Ένωση!!! Χωρίζει το τέρας σας σε αυτά που το σχηματίζουν κι έτσι η μάσκα σας θα καταστραφεί!!!

Έτσι το τέρας τους χωρίστηκε στους τρεις πολεμιστές μαγνήτες που ενώθηκαν αρχικά για να τον σχηματίσουν. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo.

-Είναι δικοί σου! Αποτελείωσέ τους!!! Τον πρότρεψε η γυναίκα του.

-Ετοιμαστείτε για μια κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!

-Δε νομίζω...Πρέπει να θυσιάσεις τρία τέρατα και η μάσκα μου το εμποδίζει! Τον σταμάτησε ο Lighter.

-Λάθος!!! Η μάσκα σας με εμποδίζει να θυσιάσω τα δικά μου τέρατα. Όμως εγώ σκοπεύω να θυσιάσω τα δικά σας! Είπε ο Neo και έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα:

-Δεν μπορεί!!!

«Οδήγησέ με Καρδιά των Καρτών...» Είπε στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε. Έπειτα έκανε την κίνησή του ικανοποιημένος:

-Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας!!! Τώρα τραβάμε όλοι μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες! Και τώρα θα σας καταστρέψω! Ενεργοποιώ την Αλλαγή Ψυχής!!! Που μου επιτρέπει να θυσιάσω τους πολεμιστές σας!!!

Όταν η θυσία άρχισε να εξελίσσεται, ο Neo είπε:

-Σας προειδοποίησα ανόητοι!!! Θυσιάζω τα τρία αυτά τέρατα για τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό!!!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλη την αρένα. Σε κάποια φάση ένας από αυτούς έπεσε πάνω στα τέρατα και τα κατέστρεψε, έπειτα τα κομμάτια τους άρχισαν να αιωρούνται στον αέρα και να ανυψώνονται στους ουρανούς γα να σχηματίσουν μια λευκή φωτεινή σφαίρα. Έπειτα μια δίνη άνοιξε και η σφαίρα χτύπησε απότομα το έδαφος και να απλωθεί σε όλη την αρένα. Μέσα από το φως αυτό έκανε την εμφάνισή του μέσα από τις σκιές ο Όσιρης ο Ουράνιος Δράκος μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της συζύγου του και των αντιπάλων τους. Όταν τελικά εμφανίστηκε ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός μπροστά τους, άρχισε να βρυχάται σηκώνοντας δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα στο πρόσωπο των κυνηγών. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Αυτό είναι για την Sailor Moon!!! Θέλατε να αχρηστέψετε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς μου ε;! Τώρα είναι καιρός να νιώσετε τη δύναμή τους!!! Όσιρη Ουράνιε Δράκε (Χ000-4000) Σήκω!!! Και ξεσκέπασε την οργή σου!!! Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσετε για την απαγωγή των φίλων μου! Γι αυτό ετοιμαστείτε να νιώσετε μια δύναμη σαν καμία άλλη!!! Τώρα Όσιρη Ουράνιε Δράκε!!! Χτύπα ανελέητα τον Darker!!! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!!!

Οι κεραυνοί από το στόμα του Όσιρη, έφυγαν με στόχο τον Darker τον οποίο χτύπησαν χωρίς κανένα μα κανένα έλεος για να τον σωριάσουν κάτω αναίσθητο για τα καλά

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε...και πέσατε θύματα της δικής σας παγίδας...Ανόητοι κυνηγοί...

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής του Darker μηδενίστηκαν, το τζάμι που πατούσε, έσπασε κι αυτός γκρεμίστηκε από το φωταγωγό. Έτσι ο Lighter έμεινε μόνος του...:

-Όχι...

-Είναι πολύ αργά...Έμεινες μόνος σου...Και δεν έχεις καμιά ελπίδα απέναντι στην κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού του Neo. Αν θέλεις να αποφύγεις κι άλλο κίνδυνο, καλύτερα να παραδοθείς!!! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Βλέποντας την αποτυχία τους, ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, πήρε τον έλεγχό του, με σκοπό να μιλήσει στον Neo:

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Φαραώ...!!!

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό... Είπε τότε ο Neo φανερά εξοργισμένος.

-Με θυμάσαι Φαραώ...; ίσως να μη θυμάσαι. Έχει περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που η γυναίκα σου με είχε αντιμετωπίσει σε εκείνη τη μονομαχία. Συγχαρητήρια που νικήσατε τους κυνηγούς μου, αλλά η συνέχεια θα αποδειχθεί πολύ πιο δύσκολη. Σε περίμενα πολύ καιρό Neo. Και μετά από αρκετή αναμονή θα σε καταστρέψω! Δε θα επιτρέψω άλλες αποτυχίες! Γι αυτό τα λόγο θα αναλάβουμε εμείς από εδώ και μπρος. Τα μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας! Πρώτα όμως επίτρεψέ μου να συστηθώ...Είμαι ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας....να θυμάσαι το όνομά μου...Niofarus.

-Και τι θέλεις από μένα Niofarus;

-Αυτό που μου ανήκει. Και θα το πάρω χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμη των Μοχθηρών Θεών!

-Των ποιων;!

-Τρία ακατανίκητα τέρατα με δύναμη όμοια αν όχι ανώτερη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών σου! Χάρη σε αυτούς θα σε καταστρέψω και ο κόσμος θα γίνει δικός μου, ενώ ταυτόχρονα θα έχω πάρει τη εκδίκησή μου!!!

-Δε θα τα καταφέρεις!!!

-Φαραώ...Οι μέρες σου είναι μετρημένες!!! Εσύ και οι φίλες σου απολαύστε το παιχνίδι όσο ακόμα μπορείτε, γιατί η βασιλεία σου σε λίγο τελειώνει...!!!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια. Όσο για τον κυνηγό, έπεσε για να μην ξανασηκωθεί...

-Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι αυτοί δεν θα μας έλεγαν πού έχουν φυλακισμένες τις φίλες μας Παρατήρησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Αυτό σκεφτόμουν κι εγώ αλλά δεν ήθελα να στο πω...Τώρα είμαστε πάλι στην αρχή.

Όμως ξαφνικά το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, άρχισε να λάμπει και ο Neo είπε πάλι:

-Νομίζω πως θα τις βρούμε...Ακολούθησέ με...

Εκείνη τότε τηλεμεταφέρθηκε μαζί του και φτάσανε εκεί που τους οδήγησε το ξίφος.

-Πάμε να τους κάνουμε κιμά...! Πρότεινε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και μαζί όρμησαν κι έσπασαν την πόρτα όπου τους περίμεναν αυτοί που φύλαγαν τα κορίτσια για να μη δραπετεύσουν.

-Πάνω τους!!! Έδωσε τότε το σύνθημα ο Neo τραβώντας τα ξίφη του κι όρμησε πρώτος, αμέσως ακολούθησε και η γυναίκα του με το ακόντιο προτεταμένο. Στη σύγκρουση που ακολούθησε κάθε κυνηγός έπεφτε χτυπημένος από τις κόκκινες αστραπές του Neo ή από τους κεραυνούς της συζύγου του, όταν νίκησαν και τον τελευταίο, του πήραν το χειριστήριο που κρατούσε και αμέσως απενεργοποίησαν το ηλεκτροφόρο φράγμα, έπειτα ο Neo με δύο κινήσεις των σπαθιών του, κατέστρεψε τα ηλεκτρόδια και τις ελευθέρωσε. Ήταν όμως εξασθενημένες από τα συνεχή ηλεκτροσόκ...

-Είστε καλά...; Τις ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ναι...λίγο κουρασμένες...απάντησε η Sailor Mercury φανερά εξαντλημένη.

-Μη φοβάστε...Απλά θέλετε λίγη ξεκούραση, αυτό είναι όλο Τους απάντησε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Sailor Moon άκουσέ με...Βρισκόμαστε σε πολύ μεγάλο κίνδυνο όπως είδες. Κάθε βοήθεια θα είναι πολύτιμη για μένα. Της είπε ο Neo.

-Και τη δική μου την έχεις κιόλας! Θα σε βοηθήσω σε κάθε περίπτωση όπως και όλες μας.

-Το ήξερα ότι μπορούσα να βασιστώ πάνω σας. Άμε σπίτι τώρα, χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση...

Έτσι αποσύρθηκαν για να ηρεμήσουν και να καταστρώσουν τα σχέδιά τους για τη νέα αυτή περιπέτεια.

Η Αληθινή μάχη μόλις είχε ξεκινήσει...


End file.
